


Family holiday, Sasuke. Not girlfriend holiday..

by Kalutoooi



Series: Wonders of the world [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/F, F/M, Humor, Mute Sasuke, Uchiha Clan - Freeform, Very minor roles - Freeform, new year’s special, sasuke and Izuna look very alike and are very alike they’d be best friends, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalutoooi/pseuds/Kalutoooi
Summary: —————Izuna goes to boarding school, that’s not exactly a place where he can just see his family whenever he wants!Sasuke and Izuna are each other’s favorite cousins and the latter (Izuna) is not happy with the fact that Sasuke’s stupid pretty girlfriend is distracting him from family time.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Wonders of the world [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549912
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Family holiday, Sasuke. Not girlfriend holiday..

Wonders of the world

New Year is a busy time for the Uchiha. It’s eventful every year and not always in a good way. 

Over ten years ago, Izuna and Sasuke were running around playing like they had endless energy, little Itachi was sitting by reading his book and got annoyed every time he’s interrupted-to the point where he had just been ignoring everyone else. 

Kakashi is no blood Uchiha, but he was and still is as much family as anyone else and he was there too-which meant that Obito would be busy. Too busy to stop the two littlest kids from the constant running around. 

Shisui, well he just gave up, settled for watching the tv and ignoring Itachi’s existence because the two of them fought. Shisui did not like how his family member and best friend was ignoring him for the sake of some book. 

Mikoto and Izuna’s mother are making last-minute preparations for tomorrow’s New Year’s Eve meals. 

Everyone had been busy doing their own thing, the compound was big but it feels better when everyone is gathered together anyways. That’s why they were all in the same room and looked up every so often to check on the boys. 

So it is safe to say that when Izuna’s scream echoed throughout the house, everyone’s attention was onto where the noise came from and everyone in the room sort of froze. 

Everyone expects for Itachi, who had only heard one set of little feet running towards them and threw his book away. The 8-year-old boy ran across the hall and called out for his little brother, it was when Itachi’s voice went quite that everyone else had snapped out of it. 

Obito went to Izuna because the poor kid was about to bawl and Itachi was too worried about his brother to look at him and Mikoto stood up to go find her sons, Shisui walking right beside her because he wants to check on them. 

Them being Sasuke and Itachi, who were hugging on the porch in front of the lawn. The older brother was shushing Sasuke, who seemed like he was crying and Shisui gasps loudly when he sees the blood. 

Too much blood, Shisui had hidden his face in Mikoto’s dress as she walks towards the boys. 

“Sasuke, baby what happened?” And he just looked from his foot to his mother twice, his eyes staring at the wound for a little too long and he gets scared again-hides his face in Itachi’s chest. The boy’s barley four and it scared him too much, the blood was frightening. 

However, now at age 17-Sasuke and Izuna would just laugh at their old reactions and things are different now. 

They do not see one another very much because Izuna now goes to boarding school. 

Winter break-especially-was always for the two cousins, who were practically brothers and most certainly looked the part, to spend together. But this year, oh this year is very different. So different that Izuna’s sat with a barley pout on his face. 

Sasuke’s girlfriend is here, Yamanaka Ino’s first Uchiha celebratioqnairy party-but it isn’t anything different to the others she’s been to. The point is she’s here and Sasuke’s busy because he keeps giving her heart eyes and she’s stuck to his side. 

It’s annoying, Izuna thinks, Sasuke’s his cousin. Ino can have the idiot every other time of the years but not New Year’s and New Year’s Eve. The older of the youngest pair is sat there with an annoyed pout as he messes with the confetti in his hands when Kakashi speaks. 

“Izuna stops glaring, you’re going to scare the poor girl.” He says like this is all normal and Sasuke’s not completely ditching his favorite cousin for some stupid girlfriend. (Not stupid, but Izuna doesn’t care.) they’re 17, meaning that next year they’re leaving for college and that means they’ll see each other even less. 

Izuna looks at the grey-haired man with a dirty look “Good, then she can leave.” He is aware he’s acting a little bit like a child, that’s very clear and yet he can’t bring himself to care. Uchiha’s most important thing is family and Sasuke is his favorite family cousin and vice versa, they should be catching up. Not sat at different ends of the room. 

Shisui is the one to chuckle the next reply “Sasuke wouldn’t like it.” He says as if he knows everything and like the smart ass that he is, Shisui is correct. Izuna thinks on that one for a little and then says-loudly because he doesn’t care- “I don’t care if Sasuke doesn’t like shit.” And he does say the boy’s name louder if there’s one thing that never changed about Sasuke it is his ability to somehow hear his name in spite of it being said across the room. 

And hear it he does, Sasuke turns his head and his eyes visibly widen when seeing Izuna. You know why? Because he’s been with Ino the whole time and so he did not notice when Izuna was back from Boarding school. 

6 days before the new year’s and they were having a party-as usual with the clan. 

Izuna wasn’t supposed to be back until tomorrow and they can see the second Sasuke realized that he is the reason for the other’s horrible mood. His mouth tugs into a frown and he drops his fork, which resulted in Ino turning to look at him and Sasuke hesitated for a moment before taking his phone out and typing whatever. 

Hm, so whatever he wants to sign wasn’t ‘appropriate’ for a formal party, his girlfriend seems to understand and whispers something in his ear before kissing his cheek rather discreetly. 

When she is no longer naming contact with him, Sasuke smiles apologetic and walks towards the kitchen table where his brothers and cousins are. Izuna looks at him for a second and turns his head away. “Bastard, fuck you. I’m not talking to you.” The older between the pair spoke without even looking at Sasuke. 

“Oi! Not here.” Itachi warns this could end up in a fight if they don’t watch the way the address one another and neither one cares. 

Sasuke kicks Izuna’s chair because he’s not supposed to turn his head away when Sasuke’s trying to sign to him and Obito is sympathetic so he also kicks Izuna’s chair “Turn your head around, be angry but your not doing that.” He says and he has a point. It’s a dickhead move and Izuna’s not that bad, so he turns his head. 

Although he thinks about not looking since the first thing Sasuke does is swear at his, apparently, he doesn’t care if people understand him now. Except then he’s saying sorry and that Izuna is back early so the blame can’t be out on Sasuke, he can manage the time he spends with Ino and the time he spends with everyone else. 

He also looks sorry and Izuna is as protective of Sasuke as everyone else is even if he is only four months older. Sasuke’s the baby’s of the family and up until his middle school years was rather emotional, therefore his family won’t actually ever stop worrying over very little things he does. 

There were times where they didn’t worry and it never ended well. Starting with him losing his voice and getting lost in crowds so often that they had to give him bells in order to find him every time. 

So it isn’t new when Izuna gives in, sometimes Sasuke used their overprotectiveness and affection to his advantage. “Okay fine, but tell her to lea-“ and then Sasuke’s glaring like he is going to let his snake bite Izuna as soon as everyone’s left and it instantly shuts his cousin's mouth. 

And later that night, after Sasuke says bye to Ino, he’s finding Izuna to say sorry again because he might as well be his third brother with how well they know each other. Family love is more important than any other platonic love and Sasuke’s not as cold as he pretends to be. 

His closest cousin being mad at him makes him feel guiltiest and making him think that a girl is more important doesn’t sit well with Sasuke. He loves Ino, no doubt if that and yet-he wouldn’t lose his bonds with family just for her. 

So for now, he would spend the holidays with his family and family only. 

-  
End.

**Author's Note:**

> Looool, do not take this seriously.  
I’m bored and wanted to write a crack fic


End file.
